


Gravity

by dustsheet



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, heavy spoilers if you haven't read the death cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustsheet/pseuds/dustsheet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The edge of the wall is strangely comforting. Somehow it does not look scary up there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> heavy spoilers if you haven't read the death cure, i'd suggest you you don't read.  
> please be aware of the warnings in the tags

  
His heart feels like lead in his chest, the burden of all his responsibilities making it sink to the darkest abyss of his body. Every decision he takes seems to push him further to the edge, to the cliff, to the end.

The edge of the wall is strangely comforting. Somehow it does not look scary up there, though the height makes him only the slightest dizzy. The walls of the maze aren't suffocating him, aren't closing up on him like they were when he was in the glade or when he was out running for the maps. Instead there is only a blue and clear sky surrounding him, sunshine wrapping him in a thin layer of warmth, rocking him slowly.

There's something comforting, soothing almost, about the fact that it's going to end like this. For the first time in his life -or at least for as long as he can remember, which is not much at all-, he's going to have a say in this, in what he's going to do. He's not going to be the puppet they want him to be anymore.

It leaves him breathless.

He looks up one last time as the hint of a smile makes its way to his lips.

He does not think about all the gladers waiting for him back down any longer, because he does not wish to. He does not think about Alby, Minho, Frypan or any of the others.

Instead, he takes a step forward and jumps.

For one tiny second, it feels like he's flying.

(except he's not)

**Author's Note:**

> it's not even good and also very cruel of me but still here you are


End file.
